


Fruit

by Drawiana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Genderbend, No Dialogue, Oneshot, does this count as love at first sight, i wanted to add dialogue but i didn’t know what they should say, or love at first food, reader uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawiana/pseuds/Drawiana
Summary: People can have such strange interactions with absolute strangers like it was no problem at all.Why are you suddenly thinking this now?Maybe because you’re currently hand feeding a large skeleton some of your fruit slices you’d had left over from lunch.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Fruit

You’d gone to the park today in an attempt to calm yourself after a particularly bad fight with your roommate. You had decided that it’d be best to simply avoid any more confrontations with them until you could organize your thoughts and talk to them without getting snappy.

So, you’d sat down at a bench to do so. It was a great spot. It had sunlight, but still plenty of shade in that one area, and wasn’t quite secluded but it was away from most others.

Pulling out the leftover fruit you hadn’t been able to finish in time from lunch, you eagerly started snacking.

It was really easy to get upset with your roommate. They weren’t the best help around the house, constantly leaving mess everywhere and refusing to do their part of cleaning. They only really paid their half of the rent.

You wouldn’t have minded if they kept their mess in their own room, but instead they kept leaving it everywhere for you to trip over it.

You didn’t like messy environments.

Sure, you were by no means organized, but just seeing piles of dishes and clothes everywhere was becoming annoying very quickly.

You watch as many people amble about the small park space. Ranging from kids and their family and friends, to monsters walking their little brothers were visible.

Monsters.

They had been a shock to the public, hell, to the whole world. But upon learning of the famine they suffered through while underground, they were rapidly offered support from humans all over.

It was nice to see, you think with a smile. Humans came together to help the monsters after the hell they’d suffered.

Now having been above ground for a few years, their numbers are beginning to increase once more and they’re spreading all over the world. You have a few monster acquaintances, but you don’t really talk to them that much.

Stil, they’re very pleasant to be around. Very kind and considerate.

You’re startled out of your thoughts when you feel something heavy plop down onto the bench next to you.

Speaking of monsters, when you look up, you find that a skeleton has currently seated themself beside you. 

Their outfit looks very comfy, with a puffy jacket and a gray knitted, woolen sweater underneath, black jeans tucked into combat boots of matching color. And a beanie sits stops their head.

You can vaguely see small clips and pins attached to the beanie and you have to admit it’s cute, considering the monster’s appearance.

Their large and sharp jaws admittedly startle you a bit, but surprisingly, not as much as the large, bright red eyelight.

Which you just now notice is staring at you.

You pause, before slowly raising a hand and giving the skeleton a wave paired with a small, friendly smile.

The eyelight dilates before the monster carefully raises their own hand and returns the wave, albeit a tad more shakily than your own had been.

You can’t help but giggle softly. 

A slate blue dusts across the monster’s cheekbones and they glance away timidly. Aw. 

You turn back to your fruit slices and stab your fork into one. You go to eat it only to notice your company is staring at the slice on the utensil, single eyelight fixated on the snack.

Oh, right.

After a moment of watching them stare, you offer the skeleton the fruit. They blink a few times, looking back to you as if asking if it was okay to eat it.

With a smile, you only hold it closer to them.

Their thoughts seem to flicker before they lean down and open their maw, catching the soft fruit between their teeth and pulling it off the fork. They pull it into their mouth, and with the happiest expression, chew on the sweet piece.

You grin.

Eagerly, you stab another slice onto the fork and hold it out to the larger being. They take it with much less hesitance this time, shutting the one eyesocket with the eyelight in what looks like bliss.

It’s then that you notice the soft blue markings on the corners of the monster’s eyesockets. Ah. So your new friend is a girl then. You’d heard from another monster that skeletons tended to wear makeup or such to let others know they liked to be known as a female.

Something about tradition?

  
  


Not that it mattered much, at least now you knew she was a female.

This continues on until your container is empty, and you almost coo at the utterly disappointed look on her face when she realizes this. You pack the plastic holder away into your bag and lean back against the bench with a content sigh, feeling the warmth of the sunlight hit part of your face and legs.

You hear what sounds like a pencil writing on paper.

Looking up, you find that the skeleton is currently scribbling away in a small notebook. Where she had it hidden is beyond you. You’re more focused on how comically small the pencil and book are in her hands.

You want to ask what she’s doing, but it’s not really any of your business. 

Eventually, you do have to leave. It’s getting late, and you’re not wearing the proper clothes for the cold air of nightfall. You bid your new friend goodbye and head off.

You’re pleasantly surprised when you head back the next day to find a large skeleton sitting on the same bench and visibly perking up when spotting you.

  
  


——————————————

oct. 2

temp said i should go out today. maybe just for a walk, or even a nap would be fine, but she said i needed to get out and into the sun a bit at least once a week.

mentioned it was good for my health.

i only went along with it because it was feeling too cramped in that house. too small for monsters like us.

i didn’t expect to meet a human.

much less one who shared their food with me. it was… pretty nice. they even fed the food straight to me. i was pretty disappointed when i found out i ate it all, mainly because that had been their snack and i hadn’t left any for them.

but they actually seemed really happy with that fact.

they were a strange human. a strange, kind, generous human.

maybe i can come back tomorrow and see them again.


End file.
